1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to flip-type portable electronic devices, and more particularly to a flip-type portable electronic device with an automatic open angle adjusting function.
2. Description of Related Art
Flip-type portable electronic devices include a main body and a flip cover rotatably fixed on the main body. Viewing angle of a screen of the flip cover can be inconvenient to see when a user needs to adjust the flip cover to get a better viewing angle of the screen. What is needed, therefore, is an easily adjustable flip-type portable electronic device.